Take Me Higher
by goth4ever
Summary: Vincent wants to go higher than he ever has before… maybe Cid can help him with that.


_**Title: Take me Higher**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Pairing: Vincent/Cid**_

_**Warnings: none other than the slight yaoi**_

_**Summary: Vincent wants to go higher than he ever has before… maybe Cid can help him with that.**_

_**A/N: this story goes to the song "Higher" by the Creed. Tell me what you think?**_

Vincent sighed as he glanced out his bedroom window and up at the stars. He stared at them a moment then glanced down at the street. No one was out at this time of night. He then glanced down the streets, making sure no one was there and shifted to rest on his knees on his bed and in front of the window. He put his hands on the window sill then grabbed the bar just above his window on the outside. He swung out and on to the roof, where he belt his knees to take away some of the impact. Slowly, he stood up and looked around then ran along the roof tops. He pulled out his phone and pressed up button then put it to his ear. It rang a couple times then finally a grubby voice came on the line.

"God damn Vincent…" the voice grumbled "What the hell is so important that chya gotta wake me up in the middle of the night!?"

"Cid, are you busy?" Vincent asked, completely ignoring the other's question.

"You're damn right I'm busy! I'm sleepin' here!"

"Not anymore."

Cid was quiet a moment then groaned "You're such a damn smart ass!! Alright fine, ya got me up. What chya need?"

"Is the Highwind able to fly?"

"Er… not sure… It took quite the beatin' when we infiltrated Shinra."

"But can she _fly_, Chief?"

Again, Cid was quiet. Vincent slid to a stop on of the taller buildings and looked at the full moon as his cape gently swayed in the wind. "Cid, be honest with me… can she fly?" Vincent asked again, only a bit quieter this time.

It was quiet for a moment but then Cid finally spoke "Well… the Highwind can't fly, but the two seated biplane can. Why, what's wrong? Ya ok?"

"Can you meet me just outside of Kalm?"

"Vincent, ya need ta talk ta me here. I have no idea what's goin' on."

"Just hurry up and get here, and I'll explain everything." Vincent said then flipped his phones closed. He put it back in his back pocket and looked up at the sky once more. He put his human hand out towards the moon then closed it. Slowly, he brought it back then opened it to look at his empty pawn. He frowned and stared at it a moment. The soft breeze of fall kissed his cheeks as his eyes lowered slightly. He tightened his hand back into a fist then did a flip off the building top.

* * *

Cid grumbled as he flew over Kalm in the biplane. He skimmed the building tops "Great… just make mah life more difficult Vinny…" he grumbled then pulled out his phone. He pressed a number then put it to his ear.

"Chief, are you here?" he heard Vincent say.

"Yeah I'm here. Now where the hell are you?"

"I told you, I'm on the outside skirts of Kalm; in the wide open field just behind it. You shouldn't miss it."

Cid nodded once "Got chya," he said then closed his phone. He placed it back into his pocket then jerked the place to turn to its side. He dived down. Cid gazed over the land as he came over the city's limit. The long grass gently swayed in the soft cold breeze then he finally spotted a long red cape and a dirty figure on the ground. He grinned "There he is!" he said then started to let the plane down easily.

Vincent watched at the pinkish plane came close to the ground then stepped out of the way a bit. The plane's wheel popped out, letting it land and role softly on the ground. Vincent started towards the plane as the engine died down and Cid hopped out.

Cid took his cigarette in two fingers and took a puff of it then let it out. He leaned back against his plane and smiled at the other. "Baby purrs like a kitten, don' chya think?" he asked as the other came near.

Vincent walked to the plane then slowly ran his human hand over the cold metal. He watched his hand slid as he slowly came closer to the other. Cid tilted his head slightly then sighed, flicking his small cigarette bud away.

"Alright Vince, I'm here. Now tell me what the hell is going on." He told him, crossing his arms.

Vincent's lips parted slightly as he lifted his head and slid his hand near the top of the plane's body. He slid his hand back down then stopped as he came to the other. He stood there a moment then his crimson eyes flickered to light blue ones. He stared deeply into the other man's eyes, making Cid fidget slightly, then finally after a long moment of silence, Vincent grabbed the other's wrist and tugged it. "Come with me," he said "I have something I want you to see."

Cid blinked some but was quickly forced to follow the paler one as Vincent turned around and started into a sprint. "H-hey! Slow down Vincent!" he shouted "Where the hell are you taking me!?"

"You'll understand when we get there." Vincent said then glanced back at the other as he tugged his wrist. "Come on."

Cid stumbled a bit then glared at him "Well if ya would stop yankin me then maybe I could keep up with ya!" he shouted back.

* * *

Vincent held out a hand for the blonde as he knelt down on the edge of the tallest building in Kalm. Cid took it and let himself be pulled to the top. He swung a leg over the edge and pulled himself over it. Vincent stood up and walked to a different side of the tower and looked up at the moon. Cid groaned as he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright," he started as he walked to him "I got up in the middle of the night, flew all the way over here ta Kalm in the freezin' wind, and climbed buildings with ya… I think I deserve some damn answers now Vincent." He said as he put his hands on his hips.

Vincent just stood there, letting his cape and hair blow in the wind. His crimson eyes were locked on the full moon.

Cid leaned forward a bit to look at the other's face "Vincent, did chya hear me?" he asked.

Vincent again just stood there then slowly reached his hands up to the straps on his jacket. He undid the straps then grabbed his headband. Cid opened his mouth to ask what the other was doing but Vincent cut him off. "Just watch," he told him then lifted his jacket and headband in front of him. Slowly, he let them go and they flew up towards the moon. Cid turned and watched the clothing fly then blinked. He looked back at the other to see that he had his hands on his biceps and was… smiling slightly…

His eyes widened, "Vincent…" he said quietly.

"Did you see that?" Vincent asked. "They just flew towards the moon." He said, using his hand as an example as to how the cape/jacket and headband flew. "So graceful… so free…"

Cid stared at the other with wide eyes then looked but up to see that the clothing was still floating in the wind towards the moon.

"Can you do it?" he heard Vincent ask suddenly.

The blonde looked at him "Huh?"

"Can you do it?" Vincent asked again, still not looking at the other's gaze.

"Do what?"

"Take me higher."

"Take you higher? What do you mean?"

"You're a pilot, aren't you? You can fly through the clouds and towards the stars. I want you to take me there."

Cid stared at him "To where? The moon?"

Vincent nodded "As close as you can get me."

"Vincent… I don't think I…"

Suddenly, the other turned to face him. He grabbed his arms, making Cid's eyes widened slightly, "But you can! Do you remember when we went to Red XIII's home? And his grandfather showed us the stars and the planets; the moons and the sun? Do you remember how you could reach out and run your fingers through the Milky Way then turn and watch a comment fly by? I want to see that for real. I want to taste the stars and feel the whisper of that comment against my skin. You were so close, but I know you can do it! You're special Cid. You can fly us to the stars…!" Vincent said.

Cid stared at him for a long moment and watched the hope and fears in the other's rich blood eyes play across the surface. This made his eyes soften "Vincent…"

"Cid, take me higher. To the place where everything is alright, and there are streets of gold. The place where no fears are shown, and no tears are dropped. The place… the place where all my pain will just disappear…" he said, letting his eyebrows come together in a sad and worried fashion.

Cid stood there and watched as small tears formed in the corners of the other's eyes. He frowned as he watched the other slowly fall to his knees and lean over. Vincent hugged himself as he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, letting the tears drip from his eyes and slide down his cheeks.

"Cid… tell me the truth… is there really a place like that? A place where…" he opened his eyes slightly "Where you feel safe all the time and there's always a warm embrace waiting for you?" he asked quietly then looked up at him. "Is there really a place…?"

The blonde stood there a moment then sighed. He slid off his blue pilots' jacket and drooped it over the other's shoulders. He knelt down in front of him "Yeah, there's a place like that."

"R-really?"

"Yeah,"

"Can you… take me there? Will you fly with me to the stars…?"

Cid smiled some and nodded, "Yeah, I'll take ya there."

Vincent stared at him for a moment then lowered his head again. Cid gently took the other's chin in his pointer and thumb then lifted it back up. "Close yo eyes, and I can take ya there right now." He said softly.

Crimson eyes scanned through baby blue ones then finally, his eyelids lowered as his lips parted. Cid looked at the tears on the other's cheeks then leaned forward and kissed them. He tilted the other's head to the right and ran his lips from over his eyelids to the bridge of his nose then across his cheeks and to his jaw bone. A couple more tears found their way out of Vincent's closed eyes but his eyebrows relaxed along with his eyes. He felt the other slide his hand to caress his cheek. He lifted his human hand slightly but then used his teeth to pull off the glove. He then placed his soft, pale skinned hand over top of the other's tan, rough one. His eyes opened slightly and he looked up to see the baby blue ones lock with his.

"I can feel it…" Vincent whispered.

"Feel what?" Cid asked quietly.

"The whisper of the comments against my skin…" he then leaned forward more, letting his eyelids droop "and the sweet taste of the stars…" he whispered then closed the gap in-between them as he closed his eyes.


End file.
